To clean various surfaces (vehicles, floors etc.) it is known to use water jets at high pressure (some tens of atmospheres). For better effectiveness of the jet dynamic action, relatively small-diameter jets are used. At the same time, to increase the area struck by the jet, the spray device is made to rotate about a main axis, to which it is inclined.